The man behind the mask
by CuteDogs
Summary: Katsuya Jounouchi went to and masquerade party and meets an mysterious man who asks for an dance. What will you do when your feelings takes control of you?


The man behind the mask

A blond boy named Katsuya Jounouchi looked at himself in the mirror as he fixed his costume. He looked around in his room to see if he had forgotten something. When he sees that he hasn't forgotten anything he puts on his mask that only his his eyes.

The black costume with an red shirt and black tie suits him really good and the mask was an perfect match with it. He smiled to himself as he walks out of his room and out trough the front door.

Outside waited Yugi, Yami and Mai in her purple car sports car. Katsuya's other friends had already fixed an ride to the masquerade party that was being held in one of the biggest buildings of Domino.

Katsuya opened the door to the car an sat down on the seat.

"Hi Jounouchi" Yugi said as he smiles widely.

Katsuya turns around and smiles back "Nice to meet you too Yugi and Yami"

"Ehum"

Katsuya turns his eyes to the side and sees Mai glaring at him "It's always an pleasure to meet you too Mai"

"Thank you and you sure took you time" Mai said as she starts the car

"Hey! Have you even thought about that you might have been a little too early." Katsuya said back

Yami and Yugi grinned widely as Katsuya continues to come up with excuses.

During the car ride they talked about duel monsters and about the latest duel that was being held. Both Yugi and Yami had won every match against their opponents and when it was their time to duel in the final round it was an close draw. But in the end Yugi won over Yami.

Mai parked the car near the building and everyone was excited how this night would turn out like.

Katsuya walked trough the gate with his friends and was amazed by the size inside. Everywhere in the room and every corner was decorated with candles, tables with chairs, curtains and one big crystal lamp hanging from the roof.

Everyone inside had their costumes on and you couldn't tell who was under the masks they were wearing.

"Hi big brother" Katsuya turns his head to the side and sees an woman standing next to him. She is wearing an big pink dress with an white mask to it. Katsuya smiles "Nice to meet you too Shizuka"

Shizuka lifts her mask off and hugs Katsuya. Katsuya hugs Shizuka back and asks her "Where's Otogi and Honda. Didn't they come with you?"

Shizuka took one step back and starts to think "I haven't seen them since we came here"

"What real gentlemen" Katsuya huffed.

Five minutes later both Yugi and Yami had disappeared I the crowd and Mai were dancing with some guy on the dance floor and Katsuya is dancing with Shizuka since he didn't want her to be all alone.

Not far away stood Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura and talked.

"Marik I swear on the Pharaohs tomb that you look like something that an cat pulled in." Bakura said as he snickers.

Marik glare turns into an death glare "Easy for you to say who looks like an penguin"

Both Malik and Ryou sighs as they turn back into their conversation "That's weird" Malik suddenly said.

"What?" Ryou asks

Ryou watched as Malik points behind him and says "I think I saw Otogi pulling Honda into that room."

"What's weird with that?"

"He was kissing him"

"..."

"Who is kissing who?" Both Ryou and Malik turns their heads and sees Marik and Bakura standing there staring at them. Ryou and Malik looks at each other thinking if they should tell them because last time they said something... let's say that it was really embarrassing for everyone except for Marik and Bakura they talked about it for over an week.

Bakura walked over to his hikari and put an arm around his shoulder "Ryou~"

"Um... Malik saw Honda and Otogi kissing each other" Ryou said while blushing.

"And now I know what to do while I'm here" Marik said and walks towards an random direction.

Malik instantly grabbed Marik's hand and pulls him back "Oh no you won't"

Marik stops and turns his head towards Malik "Oh and how are you gonna stop me?"

Malik growls in his throat as he pulls Marik to him and kisses him forcefully on the lips. The kiss lasted for ten second and it already got Marik to forget about his plans. He grabs Malik's hand and starts to pull him away.

Ryou and Bakura watched as they disappeared in the crowd.

"Well I'll be damned" Bakura said "My partner in crime have left me" Bakura turns his head towards Ryou and smirks "Since it isn't any fun to ruin something on my own then I'll just have to find something to occupy me"

Ryou turns nervously his head towards Bakura and got an hunch what he was talking about. Bakura grabbed Ryou and lifted him on his shoulder and carries him away.

Katsuya looks around on the dance floor for his sister who had disappeared in the crowd. He wondered where she has gone and thought that something has happened to her. He pushes trough the masses and stops as he tries to look over the dancing people for an red haired girl. His luck weren't on his side.

Katsuya rubs his temples as he sighs.

"Excuse me" Katsuya turns around and sees an man standing behind him. Katsuya let his eyes move up his body. The man has an black costume with a white shirt and a blue tie. He moves his eyes up to his face and sees blue eyes behind the mask.

"Are you searching for something?" the blue eyed man asked.

Katsuya snapped out of his thoughts and gave a nod "Yeah I'm searching for my sister"

"How does she look like?" Katsuya gave an sceptical look "I could have seen her walking by"

"Well she is shorter than me, has red hair and she wears an pink dress" Katsuya described.

He watched as the man thought and nodded "Yes, I did see her. She was talking with an woman with blond hair. She wore an purple dress if I can remember correctly" Immediately Katsuya thought that it must have been Mai Shizuka was talking to.

"Do you know where they are now?" Katsuya asked.

"Somewhere by the tables"

"Thanks" Katsuya was about to leave when he felt someone grabbing his hand and pulled him back. Katsuya stares right at someone's chest and he lifts his head up and sees the same man he talked to. "Excuse me but I have to find my sister" Katsuya said as he tries to get away from that man, he got pulled back.

"I'm sure she will be alright. She's an adult right and can make her own decisions." the man said back as he stares right into Katsuya's eyes.

Katsuya makes one more try to get away from the man. The man puts his arm behind Katsuya's back and pulls him closer "How's about a dance?"

Katsuya narrowed his eyes "A dance? With you? I don't even know who you are"

"Isn't that the point of this masquerade party" the man said back. "So what do you say?"

Katsuya stares right into the blue eyes and gave up "Okay but only _one_ dance" the man smirks as he pulls Katsuya more deeper into the dance floor and starts the dance with making Katsuya a twirl.

Katsuya got pulled back to the man with their noses almost touching. He feels his heart beating faster and feels an blush trying to come forth.

The man puts his hand on Katsuya's back and takes his right hand in Katsuya left. Katsuya follows the man's lead and it didn't take long before he felt this dance natural, he enjoys every second of it. He forgot about the music, the other dancing couples and has his entire attention on the man. He looks into the blue eyes and smiles.

The music became slower and slower. Almost at the end the man stops and stares at Katsuya smiling. Katsuya felt himself being leaned backwards with the man's hand on his back supporting his weight.

Katsuya watches as the man leans closer and closer to him. He feels his heart beating faster and blushes. His lips met the man's. It was an quick kiss but to Katsuya it felt like the time stood still.

"I enjoyed dancing with you" the man said

Katsuya still has his blush on his cheeks as he gave a nod "I enjoyed it too" He got pulled back up and stands right in front of the man. He bowed to Katsuya and walked off.

Katsuya didn't know how long he stood there might have been an minute or two. He still stares at the direction where the man left and smiles.

"There you are"

Katsuya blinked as he sees his sister standing in front of him.

"I have been looking for you everywhere and- Are you okay?" Shizuka asked as she looks concerned at him.

"I just danced with a guy" Katsuya mumbled as the thought hit him, he danced with an guy.

"You did?"

Katsuya looks back at the direction where the mysterious man left.

"Was he an good dancer?" Shizuka asked with an smile

Katsuya thought back when he danced with him. His moves, the way he lead trough the dance, it was perfect in every single way and the kiss "He was an really good dancer" Katsuya answered back as he touched his lip with his finger. The place where the man kissed him.

"What is his name?"

Katsuya snapped out of it and facepalmed. He had forgotten to ask what his name is. Shizuka sighed as she saw his brother's expression "You didn't ask did you?"

"I forgot" Katsuya mumbled.

"What am I going to do with you. Come the others are waiting for us" Shizuka leaded Katsuya trough the dancing couples and all Katsuya could think about was the blue eyes.

_~1 hour later~_

Katsuya looks up on his friends from the chair he is sitting on. His friends starts to get ready to leave for the night. Katsuya told them that he would walk home since he loves to walk in the midnight air.

He made sure that Shizuka would come home alright and so for the others before they left. Katsuya leans back in his chair and stares up at the roof. A creaking sound was heard next to him and he looks at the direction where it came from. It came from the door only one table away from him.

He stares at it for a second and then looks around the room. It seems like no one else has noticed it getting open. Katsuya turns his head back to the door and stares at it suspiciously before getting up from the chair and walks towards it.

He peers around the room when he walked trough the door. It closed and Katsuya jumps back and stares at it. There is no one else in the room except for him and the door got closed by itself. Thinking that it might have been someone outside the room who closed it. Katsuya walks up to the door and grabs the handle but the door wouldn't open, it was locked.

"What am I going to do now?" Katsuya asked himself as he looks around the room. The room doesn't look any different from the big dancing room except for the fire place.

He walks deeper in the room and sees something on the ground. He bends down and picks one of the pieces up and stares at it closely. It is an really small white gemstone.

Wondering where it came from Katsuya sees more of them making an trail into the next room. He follows the trail into the room and the trail stops.

He walks around the room as he sees that it's an bedroom. His eyes moves to the balcony and he walks out in the night air, and breaths in.

"Enjoying the night air"

Katsuya turns around and sees an form standing in the shadows behind the glass door. He leans his head more to the side and takes one step closer to it. "Who are you?" he asks.

The form walks out of the shadow and stands in the doorway. "The one you danced with"

Katsuya stares surprised at him, he didn't expect to see him here.

The man walks closer and closer to Katsuya. Katsuya backs away until he bumps with the fence.

The man stops in front of Katsuya and puts his hands on the fence on both sides of Katsuya. He leans his head closer to Katsuya's and whispers "I know who you are"

Katsuya stares questioning at him. Katsuya opens his mouth to speak but got it shut by the man's finger. Katsuya looks into the blue eyes and feels himself being bewitched by them. He leans closer to the man and the man does the same. Their lips locked together into an kiss.

The man moves his lips away from Katsuya and stares at him. Katsuya opens his eyes and stares right back. He moves his hands up to the strangers face and takes a hold on his mask and gently loosens it from his face, the mask dropped down to the ground.

Katsuya takes his own mask off and stares wide eyed at the man. "Kaiba?" he asks in an whisper.

Seto Kaiba smirked as he stares at Katsuya "It was about time you found out"

Katsuya was lost at words "I- why- when?" he breaths in "You knew it was me the entire time? Even during the dance and the kiss?"

Seto gave a nod "I knew the entire time"

Katsuya pushes Seto back and walks two meters away from him, he stopped and turns around to face him again. "Since when have you been interested in me? You have never shown any signs of it"

Seto walks towards Katsuya as he answer "Since the beginning and I have given you some hints but you never noticed them." he stops in front of Katsuya

Katsuya still had one question that bugged him since the the dance "Why me? Why me of all the people on earth?" he watched as Seto turns his head towards the garden "To be honest I don't know myself for sure"

Seto turns his head back to Katsuya "There's something about you. Something that makes me want to be near you." he puts his hand on Katsuya's chin and smiles "It could be the smile you have, the way you look at me. I know deep down that you love me why else would you argue back at me."

"It could be that you are annoying" Katsuya said back as he tries not to blush when his heart jumped over an beating when Seto said the word love "Or it could be that I wanted to be close to you" he mumbled.

Seto moves his hand under Katsuya's chin and lifts his head up. Both of them stares at each other, none of them said a thing. They leans closer to each other and shares an romantic kiss.

Seto pulls both of them back into the room and pushes Katsuya on the bed and looks down at him. Katsuya panted as he smiles back at Seto "I love you"

Seto smiled back "I love you too"

_~Later~_

Seto pulls Katsuya's naked body closer to him and breath's in the smell of his hair. He have waited for this day a long time when he and Katsuya would get together. And now his wish came true he won't let it go.

He places an kiss on his Katsuya's forehead and smiles as he falls asleep.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

That's the end of this little oneshot. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it.

No lemon in this one since I can't write them but I hope you aren't too disappointed if you wanted one.

Review please and tell me what you think of this story.


End file.
